1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the semiconductor field. More specifically, the invention relates to a semiconductor component with a first doped zone of a second conductivity type disposed in a semiconductor substrate of the first conductivity type, and a channel zone in the semiconductor substrate disposed adjacent to the first doped zone.
In integrated semiconductor circuits, bipolar transistors are usually used for current amplification. Because they have a plurality of doped zones each with their own terminal, the space required is relatively great.